Further Mutations
by pacphys
Summary: We all know how the story began with a canister of ooze transforming four turtles and a rat into humanoid form. What if now, 21 years later, the ooze had more in store for them?
1. And So it Begins

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I was poking through the Blast from the Past section of the TMNT website and stumbled across the proposed costumes for a movie that was never made. Those costumes kind of prompted the story, but most things have changed quite a bit at this point. I own nothing!

Summary: We all know how the story began with a canister of ooze transforming four turtles and a rat into humanoid form. What if now, 21 years later, the ooze had more in store for them?

A/N: A GREAT BIG, HUGE THANK YOU to **Midnight Heir** for the beta and all the wonderful help she's given me in making the mutations fit.  
pacphys:As this will be very important later in the story "talking"… _thinking_ Get it?  
Readers: Got it.  
pacphys: good.

* * *

Splinter was leading his sons through their morning exercises. Leonardo was throwing his heart and soul into the workout, as he usually did. Michelangelo was physically present, and his brain did make the occasional appearance. Predicting whether he was paying attention or not was like predicting when the sun would peek out from behind the clouds, but that was usual for the turtle. Splinter's gaze panned across the room. Donatello, like his orange clad brother, was physically present, but he wasn't all there either. He was paying enough attention and giving just enough to appease his sensei, but Splinter could tell that the turtle was going through the motions today. It wasn't an everyday thing, but it wasn't unheard of either. Raphael was putting everything he had into the workout, like Leonardo was, but he had selective hearing again. Raphael heard what he wanted to hear, either that or he obeyed when he felt like it. Either option was equally likely, but that also was nothing unusual. All in all everything seemed to be progressing like any other morning. So why was his gut tied up in knots? It was a feeling that Splinter had learned to listen to long ago, but today he just couldn't figure out what he was so worried about. Something was wrong; he just had no idea what it was. Near the end of practice Splinter found out rather forcibly what had been bothering him all morning. 

"Aah!" Donatello dropped the katana he had been using in his spar with Michelangelo and collapsed. They were not his normal weapon, but that was the point of the exercise.

"Donnie!" Mike shouted in surprise. He hadn't even touched his brother. There was no reason that he could see for this. He threw his staff to the side and all but dove down to where Donatello lay in a heap. In a flash Michelangelo felt his other two brothers and Master Splinter arrive at the scene.

Donatello had his hands clasped around his head and lay curled up on his side. All attempts to get a response from the turtle resulted in failure.

"Michelangelo, what has happened here?" Splinter finally asked.

"I-I don't know Master Splinter. One second he was fine, the next he just dropped the swords and fell. I-is he gonna be ok?" Mikey sounded scared.

"I do not know, Michelangelo. Come, we should get him to his room."

Mike knew there was nothing that he had done, but he still felt responsible for this somehow. He was still standing there in shock when Raph and Leo each put one of Don's arms over their shoulders and carried the fallen turtle to his bedroom.

Raphael and Leonardo carefully laid their brother on his bed then stepped aside to allow their sensei through. Splinter watched as the turtle struggled on the bed, he would not stay still. The movements were small, but they were there and they were not only distracting to him, but they were detrimental to Donatello as well. Splinter could sense his son's distress, but could not find the source.

"Leonardo, Raphael, was he doing this when you carried him in here?"

"No, Sensei, he was still." Leo responded quickly.

"Like deadweight." Raph cringed at his incredibly poor choice of words. "Oh man, I am so sorry, I didn't mean that!"

"I know, Raphael, it is ok." Splinter kept searching for the source of his son's discomfort and repeatedly came up dry.

"I have an idea." Michelangelo inserted quietly from the doorway where he had been standing to remain out of the way, but still close to his brother.

"What is it, Michelangelo?" Splinter asked.

"uh, may I…"

Splinter moved aside and let his orange clad son through. Mikey moved to the bed and carefully rolled Donnie over onto his plastron. Immediately the struggling stopped and Don visibly relaxed.

"How did you…" Leo started, looking at Michelangelo in surprise.

"He never could sleep on his back." Mikey answered simply.

Splinter recalled a dare Michelangelo had put before Donatello when they were children, a dare to sleep on his back all night. Donatello had lain on his back all night, but he hadn't gotten any sleep. During practice the following morning Splinter had actually thought the child ill and had sent him to bed. When he went to check on the little turtle he had found him sound asleep but otherwise fine, and later that day Michelangelo had confessed to the dare. While his brothers had long since come to a point where they didn't mind being on their backs Donatello still objected to the position, and whatever state he was in now probably called back every instinct that he ever had, and knowing that being on one's back was bad certainly fell into that category for him.

Splinter sent the three standing turtles out of the room so he could better focus on taking care of Donatello.

* * *

"What do you think happened to him, Leo?" Mikey asked. 

"I have no idea. He just collapsed without warning?"

"Yeah, dropped his swords then fell to the floor. That was it. Does it mean anything to you?"

Leo shook his head sadly.

"Think it would mean something to Donnie?" Raphael asked quietly. "He's always the one who knows the medical stuff."

Splinter emerged from Donatello's room just in time to hear Raphael's comment.

"That, my son, is not exactly true. Your brother is an engineer and scientist, not a medical doctor. Everything he has learned to help you in the past has been from research he did on the spot.

Three sets of eyes turned to the computer sitting silently in the lab area. Raphael was the first to make a move. He hesitantly walked over to the computer and hit the power button. White words filled the black screen, scrolling down when there was no more room for them at the bottom.

When the username and password screens came up Raphael accessed the computer using his own name. Donatello had put Debian on the machine and while Raph and Mikey had been saddened that none of the good games would run on the computer Donnie was the only one who really used it anyway, and for his uses Linux just made more sense.

When the desktop appeared Raphael opened a web browser and started searching.

Some time later Leonardo heard a frustrated growl from the computer area and went to see how Raph was doing, it didn't sound good. When he got close enough to speak he didn't even get a chance to open his mouth.

"Leo, this is hopeless. So much information out there and absolutely none of it is useful!"

"Calm down Raph, why don't you take a break? I can do this for a while."

Raphael nodded and made a move to take a swing at the computer.

"Ah, Raph, if you have to hit something I'd prefer you hit me. Break that and it's gone. Even if it isn't useful now we might need it later."

Evidently Leo said just the right thing, because he watched Raphael's anger drain and the red-masked turtle left the room. It wasn't long before he heard fist on a punching bag.

A surprisingly short time later Leo was feeling the annoyance that Raphael had just been relieved of. He rubbed his face with both hands in frustration before trying another search. Even if there was something out there that might help them Leo had no clue what he was looking for. The closest thing he could find to matching Don's symptoms was a migraine, and he was pretty sure that wasn't right.

* * *

A/N: Ok, the Windows/Linux thing, Donnie just strikes me as a Linux guy, and Debian is the one that I am vaguely familiar with. My home machine is running Windows, but my office machine, newest and supposedly fastest machine there, but definitely a POS, is running Debian now because it just didn't play nicely with Windows even though that is what it was specifically designed for. 


	2. Wakey, Wakey Donnie

**A/N: **Remember "talking" and _thinking.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**

It was late, Leo knew that, but he wasn't about to leave Don alone. Mikey and Raph had long since gone to bed, but Leo knew that he wouldn't sleep even if he tried so he stayed up watching over his brother. He didn't have to take this watch, but he had volunteered anyway. 

_Donnie, what happened to you? Why did you just collapse like that? Please be ok bro. You have to come back to us. You're a voice of sanity. Someone to help balance Raph and Mike! What would I do without you? Come on Don, wake up. You have to come back. _Leonardo silently sat beside his brother's bed. Slowly, he reached out and took his brother's hand. The physical contact was more than just to assure Don that he was there for him. Leo needed the contact to prove to himself that his brother was still alive.

"Leo?" Don asked from his place on the bed. The voice was little more than a whisper, but it was more than enough for Leo to hear and his heart leapt at the quiet word. "Leo, what are you talking about?"

All Leonardo could do was look at his brother in concern. He was ecstatic that Donnie was awake, but his question was more than disconcerting. The amount of energy it seemed to take for Don to talk was also worrisome. _What is he talking about? I didn't say anything._

"You didn't?"

"Didn't what?" Leo managed through his fear. He was afraid for his brother. Something was seriously wrong. Though these were the first words he had spoken since Don had woken up, Don seemed to think that they were already having a conversation.

"Say anything."

"No, I didn't say anything, what did you hear?" _Oh, Don, what's going on here? Come on bro, I need you to snap out of this!_

"AAH! Leo! What are you… Leo, I don't… Please don't do that." Don put his hands over his ears to try to drown out the noise. It sounded like Leo was saying two very different things at once.

"Do what?" _What did I do, Donnie, you have to drop me a clue here, what's going on?_

"Leo, please, don't. It's too loud. I don't know what's going on, Leo." Donatello was very close to panicking, but was so far holding himself in check.

Leo froze a moment he couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't do anymore than stand there in shock. There was something about the tone Donnie had used. _What…? Is he… There's no way… Don, can you hear me now?_

"Yes," Don replied. "Why?" He was looking at Leo a little oddly, as though he had just asked an odd question.

_Oh shell, he's reading my thoughts!_

"Leo, that's im"

_Don't you dare say that it's impossible! Because you know I am no ventriloquist! And I am quite sure that I know the difference between thinking and speaking!_

"possi…probable," Donatello corrected staring at his brother in shock. He knew this was impossible, but how do you argue with it when it's staring you in the face? "Leo, what's going on here?" Slowly, he moved so he was sitting up and hugging his knees against his chest.

"I don't know, Don, I jut don't know." _ Other than you're reading my thoughts and this is insane! You better not be messing with me Don or so help me…_

"I'm not messing with you, Leo." Again Donnie's voice was barely more than a whisper.

_Oh Shell, he heard me._

"Please stop thinking."

_Shellshellshellshellshell…_ Leo was panicking, he knew it, but he wasn't sure how to stop it. This was not what he had expected, though he wasn't sure what he had expected. Don wasn't supposed to wake up with telepathy. _Shellshellshellshellshell…_

"LEO!" Donatello had his hands over his ears as if it might help. Nothing could drown out Leo's too fast mantra.

Hearing his name shouted snapped Leo out of his panic. "What, Donnie?"

"Why don't you go get some sleep or something, bro? I'll be able to rest better if you're not here." Donatello suggested. He didn't really want Leo to go. He wanted his brother nearby, but Leo was just making too much noise right now. Everything was too jumbled.

_But what if…__How am I supposed to leave you like this?_

"No choice."

_Shoot, he did it again._

"If I knew how to turn it off I would, but I don't, so I can't." Donatello's voice cracked when he spoke. He was truly sorry. He didn't want to hear Leo's thoughts anymore than Leo wanted his thoughts heard.

Leonardo decided to try another tactic. He was still a little panicked, but he pulled it together enough to think semi-coherently. "Don, you should get some sleep."

"I can't. Not as long as you keep thinking." Don raised his voice just a little. With as tired as he was, it wasn't all that loud though.

_I can't leave you like this…_

"Then try meditating or something." Donnie suggested. He hadn't been looking at Leo and wasn't sure if he had responded to a statement or a thought.

_Shell…_

"…He did it again, I know. Please, Leo." Evidently it had been a thought.

_He looks exhausted.  
_

"He feels exhausted." Don's tone was exasperated. There was little that he had ever wanted as much as he wanted Leo quiet right now. And Leo wasn't about to quiet down, so the next best thing was for Leo to be gone.

"Ok, I'll meditate." Leonardo finally agreed. _Or I'll try. How am I going to clear my mind of this one!_

Don couldn't help but wish him luck with that one. He knew his brother worried, but this was a little extreme. He could still hear his brother's worries, and he couldn't sleep because of them.

"Hey, Leo, would you please go get Master Splinter?"

_Why didn't I think of that! Splinter will know what to do! Great idea! _"Good idea, Don."

When Leo finally moved out of range Don felt like a weight had lifted off his shoulders. He hated being inside his brother's head, and it was nice just to have his own thoughts again.

"Yeah, I know, you already told me once." Leo wasn't there to hear the comment, but Don said it out loud anyway. As worried as his brother was, it was nothing compared to what Don himself was feeling.

* * *

Leo had been rather distressed when he had awoken Splinter to tell him that Don was conscious. The turtle had been sent to his room until Splinter completed his talk with Donatello. At least that had been the idea. By the time he arrived in his son's room Donnie was sound asleep. Knowing the rest was well needed, he left the turtle in peace. Instead of waking him Splinter went to find Leonardo. 

"Leonardo, my son, can you tell me more about your conversation with Donatello?"

"It wasn't really a conversation, Sensei. It was…" Leo was fidgeting, wringing his hands and trying to rid himself of his conflicted thoughts.

"Something troubles you, my son."

"I guess… It's just that, I don't know. I've never been truly scared of one of my brothers before, Master Splinter, certainly not Don, especially not Don." Leo admitted sadly, looking at the floor.

"What has your brother done to you?"

The question made Leonardo stop and think. Don hadn't actually done anything to frighten him. As usual Master Splinter had read between the lines and found the real problem that lay beneath the surface.

"I thought that might be the case." Splinter said of Leo's silence. "What are you truly afraid of Leonardo? Is it Donatello, or is it something else."

"II don't know, Sensei. I guess I am afraid of what's going to happen to him. Afraid of what caused this, and afraid of what's going to happen to the rest of us."

"How do you mean?" Splinter's voice was calm, soothing, though deep down inside he was just as worried for his family as his son was.

"I'm not sure, Sensei, at least not yet."

Splinter nodded. No other conversation was necessary. Leonardo was sent to bed, but only agreed after Splinter said that he would be staying up to see of Donatello woke again.

* * *

Leonardo couldn't sleep, so instead he tried meditating. He had more trouble clearing his mind than he usually did, but he wasn't surprised by that either. Finally, he made it into the state he sought. 

"Huh? Leo?"

"Donnie?" Leonardo couldn't help but wonder what his brother was doing here, or where exactly they were for that matter. "Where are we?"

Donatello took a few moments to look around. "If I had to guess, I would say we're in your mind."

"My mind?" Leonardo followed Don's gaze around the dark, empty room. The room wasn't ominous as it could have been. It was just there, almost as though it were waiting for something. Ok, yeah, maybe this was his mind. If so, how did Don get there?

"Yeah, definitely your mind, mine's much more chaotic than this right now. Actually, mine's more chaotic than this most of the time. Wow Leo, there's nothing out of place!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm meditating right now, and that is the point of the exercise, Don." Leo kept wondering how his brother got here.

"I think I'm sleeping. Any ideas how I got inside your head again? I've been in your head since I woke up. All I want is to be in my own head, and alone there. Is that really too much to ask?" With each successive sentence Donatello's voice got louder and his gestures larger.

Leonardo realized two things. 1. Donatello could not read his thoughts in this place, at least not thoughts that Leo didn't want read and 2. His brother was more scared than he let on. Oh, and one more thing. The look on Don's face was a little too reminiscent of Raphael. "Hey, Donnie, I'd appreciate it if you don't trash my mind while you're here." He was careful to keep his tone light but the effect his words had on his brother was devastating. He watched as a dam cracked and everything just spilled out of Don, and it wasn't the anger he had expected.

Donatello dropped to his knees, unable to stand anymore. "Leo, I'm scared, scared like I have never been in my entire life. I don't understand how this is happening. I don't know how to stop it, and worst of all I don't know how to turn it off! Leo, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to read your mind. I didn't even know I was doing it."

Leonardo watched as his brother fell to the floor and practically begged for forgiveness. In that moment Leo couldn't believe that he had been afraid of Donnie even for a moment. Leo rushed to the center of the space where Don knelt with his head in his hands. If Leo didn't know better he'd say that his quiet brother was crying. "Shh, it will all work out. You'll learn to control this." His brother looked up at him obviously unsure about the truth of that statement.

The next thing Leo knew he was back in his room sitting on his meditation mat. He leapt to his feet and went in search of Splinter.

"Sensei," Leo called out as he burst into Master Splinter's quarters. "Don needs you. He's in a bad place, please. Even if he's asleep, wake him up. He needs to talk."

Splinter gave Leonardo a strange look, but finally nodded to the turtle. He knew that none of his sons would insist on something like this without a very good reason.

* * *

**A/N:** I promise a little action for the other guys in the upcoming chapters. 


	3. Next!

**Chapter 3:**

"My son, wake up." 

"Master Splinter?" A groggy and confused Donatello asked. "What are you…?"

"Your brother was quite upset and insisted that I come talk to you immediately. He was very worried about your welfare."

"He… Leo? That really happened? He saw that?" Donnie was definitely awake now. "Master Splinter, I thought that was just a bad dream, what's wrong with me?"

Splinter looked down at his son curled up on his bed and was reminded of the child that Donatello had once been, so small compared to Raphael and Leonardo, and so easily injured. Donatello and Michelangelo had both eventually caught up with their brothers in size and strength putting those days far behind them, but a father always remembers, no matter how old his children are. Right now watching the turtle on the bed was like seeing the small boy again. It had been a long time since he last saw that child. He reached out and took Don's chin forcing his son to look him in the eyes.

"Donatello, I want you to listen to me, and I want you to listen carefully. I do not think that there is anything wrong with you. Quite possibly this is just something you will have to work around and eventually incorporate into your life, try thinking of it as a gift that may prove useful to yourself and your brothers, rather than a curse."

Donatello pulled his face from Splinter's gentle hand and looked away. "I don't know Master Splinter. I think I really freaked Leo out. It was just so loud, and I wasn't expecting it." Sadness and worry colored the turtle's voice.

"You did scare Leonardo, but he is still your brother and he is concerned about your well-being. He came to me because he recognized that you were in distress and that he was unable to help."

"I can't control this, Sensei. I don't want to hear… I don't hear your thoughts." Don realized, and the ever curious turtle that he was continued, "Why not?" In that moment he realized that maybe there was hope after all.

"Donatello, I have command of my mind. If my control can prevent you from hearing my thoughts then, with practice, you should be able to control your mind to block out any unwanted voices. You can manage this, my son. I have no doubt that you can do this."

"What do I have to do?" Don asked quietly. He felt like he was stuck in the dark and alone, but now Master Splinter had given him a light at the end of the tunnel.

Splinter smiled at his son. "It will take work, Donatello, but you are more than prepared for it. You must learn to control your mind. Leonardo is learning, and you can too." Splinter outlined some mental exercises for the turtle to try. "Practice alone for now. I will keep your brothers out for a few days. After that time we can let them in. You will need others around to practice effectively. While I'll allow it for now, I do not want you to hide yourself away."

"Yes, Sensei," Don agreed.

"Now, you should get some sleep." Splinter left the room quietly and allowed Donatello to rest.

* * *

**A Couple Days Later**

"Raph, we're not supposed to go around there yet!" Leonardo insisted of Donatello's room. "Master Splinter wants him to practice some control before we get too close."

"Leo, he's my brother and I haven't seen him conscious in a week. I'm not waiting anymore." Raphael hissed back.

"He is going to hear every single thing you think!" Leo warned, trying to dissuade his adamant brother.

"You make it sound like that should bother me. Newsflash Leo! I don't care, and I find it insulting that you would think so low of me!" In a huff Raphael tried to push past his brother.

Leonardo grabbed onto Raph's right wrist to physically restrain him from getting too close to Don's room.

"You let go of me, Leo." Raphael ordered.

"Or what? I can't let you go in there, Raph!" They were locked in a battle of wills.

It wasn't the flash of recognition he usually felt with Raphael, this was something different. He saw Raph's left hook coming in before his brother ever made a move.

Leonardo leapt away, and almost cleared Raph's reach. What would otherwise have been a direct hit became a glancing blow. All the same Leo flew across the room. When he fell to the floor he knew something wasn't right. The hit he took hurt much more than it should have. As soon as he regained his bearings he looked over at Raphael, who was on the floor as well. Raph was lying on the ground breathing heavily, as if whatever had happened had taken just about everything out of him.

"Oh Leo! I am so sorry, I don't… Leo?" Even as he watched the odd splotch on his brother faded away. It looked almost…

"Raph, what just happened?" As he tried to stand up Leonardo found that he simply didn't have the energy to do so.

"I…I don't know."

At that moment the door to Don's room burst open. He had been sleeping, but the crash outside had him at the door in moments. "Guys, I heard a crash, are you… Aah!" It was so loud, there was too much happening at once. If he thought just Leo's racing thoughts were bad, it was nothing compared to Leo and Raph's put together. Don dropped to his knees. Something louder shouted at him to get back into his room, it sounded like it might be Leo. He knew it wasn't his own idea, there were too many other things going on for him to think at all, but he wasn't sure if it was a thought or an actual shout. All he could do was obey the command he knew to be the correct thing to do. His brothers were shaken, but otherwise ok. He could talk to them later. He crawled back into his room and shut the door. As he got farther away from them the noise quieted down, but he couldn't get enough distance for it to go away entirely.

Back outside Leo and Raph were still in their places on the floor as neither had the energy to move.

"Raph, you- you… that hurt." It sounded stupid, Leo knew that, but it was all he could think of to say. He felt like his brain was stuck in neutral, the engine was racing, but the wheels weren't turning.

"You looked like you became part of the wall." Raphael said quietly.

"I what?"

"The wall, you looked… like the wall. And you moved before I even knew I was going to hit you. Leo, man, I am so sorry. I could have killed you!"

"But you didn't. That's what counts. We should probably be more careful in the future." Unable to hold his head up any longer he leaned back against the wall.

"No kidding." Raph rolled onto his back and just laid there breathing, and wondering what was going to happen now. He couldn't believe he had really swung that hard at Leo. It didn't make sense. That glancing blow shouldn't have sent Leo flying like that. And then there was this, this utter exhaustion he felt now.

Michelangelo walked into the room and cocked his head at his two brothers on the floor. There was a large dent in the wall behind Leo, and both of them looked like they had just had the stuffing beat out of them.

"What did you two do?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Long story, Mike," Raph grunted by way of explanation. "Can you help us up?"

Michelangelo took Raphael first and began the long walk to the red masked turtle's bedroom. As soon as the two were gone Donatello poked his head out of his room again.

"I thought I told you to stay in there." Leo reminded him. _What are you doing out here? You shouldn't be here. I don't want you to hear this! GAH! Stop thinking!_

"Come on, Leo. Mikey took Raph to his room. Yours is the other way. Let me help you! They're going to be a while."

_If this is how it feels after using whatever this change is for just a moment no wonder Donnie's always tired lately. I can barely move. What is he doing? No, you get back in your room, I'll wait._ "Don, it's ok, I'll wait for Mikey. You're not supposed to be out of your room." _Get back in there Don. I don't want you here._

"Leo, I am going to help you to your room. Don't push me away. Please don't push me away." Donatello begged as he pulled his brother to his feet and started the slow trip to Leo's room.

_I looked like the wall? What did he mean I looked like the wall? Did I change color or what? And Raph, he… I've never been so scared in my life. And I thought Don's mental stuff was terrifying. What's happening to us?_

"I don't know, Leo, but I'm beginning to think it has something to do with the ooze."

_What is he talking about? I didn't say… shell."_

"You didn't say… I'm sorry Leo. I didn't know… I- I can't tell the difference. Let's just get you to your room and I'll leave.

Leo's mind was racing and at some level he knew that his brother could hear every bit of it. A glance at Don's face all but confirmed it, as Leo was pretty sure it wasn't just the strain of carrying him that Don was gritting his teeth against.

"I think this might be an aftereffect of our original mutation. Something we've always had in our genetic code, but didn't present itself. Especially since something's happened to you and Raph now too."

_He's chattering, why is he chattering? What did he hear that I didn't want him to? I can't trust my own brother!_

Leo felt himself crash down. Luckily for him, it was onto his bed. Looking around he saw Don hastily backing out the door with a shocked and hurt expression on his face.

"I… I'm sorry Leo, I'll leave you alone." With that Donatello all but ran out of Leo's room.

Moments later Leonardo heard a door slam. He flinched at the sound, knowing it was Don's door and that he had been the cause. _I should have just let Raph go in there then none of this would have happened. _But part Leo of knew better, this wasn't something they could hide from, but he didn't want to believe that right now.

* * *

Splinter came into Donatello's room later that evening after hearing about the incident. 

"You know, my son, that Leonardo didn't mean what you heard. He was scared that is all."

"I know." Don admitted, "But he's right. Thoughts are the most personal things one can have. They are not meant to be invaded. And I can't help but invade them! I hate this!" He slammed one fist onto the floor beside him to punctuate his statement. After a deep breath he found his center again, but it didn't last long.

_He's made no progress in the past week. I don't know what else to do. Am I just wasting my time with this?_

"Sensei? Why are you…?"

Splinter looked surprised at Don's questioning and both knew instantly that those were thoughts Splinter hadn't meant to be heard. He hadn't meant to do it, but Splinter's guard had gone down at just the wrong time. As he watched he saw his son's already damaged confidence shatter under the strain. His momentary loss of control had been a breaking point for Donatello.

"So why do you waste your time?" The turtle asked quietly as he stood up. His eyes never left the floor.

"Donatello, you are never a 'waste of my time'. I don't want you thinking that for a moment!"

"I am a waste of your time, and you know it. Please get out. You're too loud right now." Don's voice was quiet and contained no anger, only disappointment and humiliation. With that he headed over to his bed and curled up there with his shell to the room. Dumbstruck, Splinter stood as well and left his son alone for the time being.

* * *

A/N: Dun, dun, dun. Yes, it is true, Splinter is not infallible. But before you go off on me about him give me a little time. I will explain, I promise. Well, I'll explain eventually. Let it suffice for now, that I do have my reasons. 


	4. Raph's Idea

**Disclaimer:** Whoops, forgot this last time. I own nothing. I get paid nothing. Please don't sue.

**A/N:** I also want to take this moment to once again thank Midnight Heir for all the help with the new mutations. Without her invaluable input this would have been a very different and far less interesting, IMO, story.

* * *

**Chapter - 4 **

Raphael was horrified. He hadn't intended to hurt Leonardo, but if his brother had not moved like that Leo would probably be dead now, and it would have been all his fault. Raph didn't want to hurt Leo, but he hadn't been able to control his rage and that scared him more than anything. That blow just had too much power behind it. He had enough trouble controlling his temper as just a normal mutant turtle, as if there were such a thing. This new aspect of himself was just too dangerous and he worried about what he might do to his brothers. Raphael was terrified.

* * *

Michelangelo and Leonardo were the only turtles who had come into the lair proper for the past several days. Donatello couldn't handle being around more that one person at a time and Raphael had hidden himself away since he had attacked Leo. Michelangelo and Splinter had shown no signs of changes and wondered what, if anything, was in store for them while Leonardo preferred to pretend that his change had never occurred. He trained as though nothing happened and occasionally gone so far as to complain about Don and Raph hiding away. 

Splinter had ventured into Donatello's room only to give him meals and the turtle had not welcomed his presence in the slightest, ignoring both the rat and the food. Often when Splinter came in the next time, the previous meal was there waiting to be taken away untouched. Raphael would talk to Splinter and eat his food, but he would not come out of his room. Leo's slight hostility toward his reclusive brothers would be picked up on instantly whenever he ventured into either room and he was promptly booted out.

Michelangelo was about the only one who could go where he pleased. He had taken it upon himself to convince Donatello to eat. He only accomplished his goal some of the time, but his success rate was far higher than anyone else's. Mikey couldn't stand to see his family like this: Leo was always angry, Raph seemed uncertain, Donnie was beyond depressed and Master Splinter was at a loss as to how to help any of them. The world that Mikey once knew had been smashed into little pieces, and he felt obligated to try and pick them up. Maybe it would never be like it was, but perhaps they could at least be a family again.

"I know you're standing out there, Mikey, so either come in or go away."

Mikey shook his head. _I'm never going to get used to that! Aw, who am I kidding? Splinter does it all the time._ He opened the door to his brother's room.

"Hey, Donnie, I brought you some sushi. Master Splinter made it."

"I know, and I don't want it." Don never turned around. He stayed in his spot on his bed with his back to the room.

_I am so sick of you hiding in here and never even turning around to look at me._

"I didn't ask you to come in here. You did that on your own."

_You're just doing this to try and get me to leave you alone. Sorry, dear brother, not going to work this time, for I am more stubborn than you realize! You haven't eaten lately and I know you like Splinter's sushi so don't bother trying to deny it. _Donatello had taken to making statements about Mike's thoughts in an attempt to get the other turtle out of there, but Mikey would have none of it. He just played it like a game, a game that he was getting pretty good at.

"I know you're stubborn and that you're not leaving until I eat something. And I don't need to read your mind to know that. You've been like this forever."

_Finally a smile, I can hear it you know! Now roll over so we can talk like real people. _

Donatello finally obeyed and even sat up on the bed allowing his brother a spot next to him. Michelangelo forced a plate into his hands before taking the open space.

During these visits Mike always insisted on talking to his brother. It wasn't right for Don only to hear people thinking all day. When Donnie was amenable to it Mikey even got slightly on his brother's case for responding to thoughts. The orange masked turtle knew the difference between days that Don would take it and days he wouldn't. As long as he treated it like a game his brother would play, but when it became serious Don closed off and that was all Mike would get.

* * *

Master Splinter didn't get it. Mikey didn't get it. Leo could get it if he tried, but the problem there was that he didn't want to get it. There was one brother, Raphael realized, who just might get it. His change was different, but maybe Donatello could help. The trouble was Raphael's acute awareness that Don was having a horrible time with his thing too. 

Raph stared at the ceiling. Leonardo and Splinter had each made grave errors in dealing with his newly telepathic brother, and Mikey treated everything like it was a game in order to get near him. Raphael thought back to Leo and Splinter's mistakes. Leo didn't trust Don with his inner monologue and Splinter thought that Don's attempts to control the telepathy were hopeless, a rogue thought to be sure, but it had happened nonetheless.

Leo did have a point, one's thoughts were not meant to be heard, but considering his own mind Raphael found something interesting. He trusted his brother implicitly, if any of them could be trusted with his thoughts it was certainly Donatello. His concern now was what he might do to his brother. It was a risk, but maybe, just maybe, it was worth taking. Maybe they could pull each other out of their respective shells, for lack of a better phrase. He glanced at the clock, 2:38 AM, it was early, or late depending on how you look at it, but he was pretty sure that Donnie wouldn't be sleeping at this time anyway. He had heard his brother moving around the lair at all hours of the night. Raph threw off his covers and walked to his brother's room. One deep breath and he knocked on the door.

With as quickly as Don had that door open, he must have been standing on the other side just waiting for Raphael to knock.

"Raph, are you sure?"

"No." _Please don't take it the wrong way. I'm afraid I might hurt you. _

"I trust you, you won't hurt me. I won't let you. What about me?"

Raphael didn't even have to think about his answer, it was already waiting. "I trust you, and I hope that we can beat these things together." Don just looked at him for several long moments. _Please say yes Don, there's no one else I can turn to._

"Splinter already gave up on me, Raph."

"I haven't. I won't, as long as you don't give up on me. I can't do this alone, Donnie. Splinter didn't think you could repair that old refrigerator when we were kids either, but you did." Raphael was practically begging his brother.

"You really don't think before you speak do you." Donnie had a crooked smile on his face.

Raphael just shook his head. Don wasn't talking about his plan; Don was talking about his tendency to go off half-cocked.

"At this point, Raph, I am ready to try anything. What you propose now might just be the best idea you ever had."

"Or the worst," Raphael suggested. _Oh please don't let me hurt him! _Donatello was concentrating on something and Raphael had no idea what. _What is he doing?_

"Darn. Oh well. You won't, Raph. This might work…" Don started to drift. Raph may have offered up a plan that might work, and a small ray of hope that had once been obscured reappeared.

_Oh, there he goes into thoughtful mode._

Don was surprised by the offhand thought. "I can't believe you have a name for that!"

"What, thoughtful mode? I can't believe you didn't know we call it that. We've all said it to your face. How did you miss out on it for this long?" Raphael was laughing now, something he hadn't done in a long time. "You zone out and we have to call you back. Then you always have some weird little idea cooked up. You must have always been in 'thoughtful mode' when we said it. When you go there you're dead to the world, bro." He was getting a funny look from his brother, but that look was at least slightly amused. "Aw, come on Donnie, it's a good thing!"

Finally, the purple masked turtle laughed too.

"So what do you say, Donnie, We gonna try this?" Raph was hopeful; he had never needed anyone as much as he needed Don right now.

"I see no reason why not. It is certainly worth a try."

Raphael released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. _He said yes! Donnie, I could kiss you! _"Tomorrow after everyone else is asleep, in the dojo?"

"Uh, please don't." Even without hearing Raph's thoughts at the moment Don knew that he had just thoroughly embarrassed his brother, and he felt a little bad about it. "But the time and place sound good." Don agreed with a smile.

_Man, it's good to see you happy again._

"You too, Raph, you too,"

Raphael smiled and shut the door behind him. Splinter had given Raph some calming exercises to try and he had every intention of doing so. He would work on his own during the day and meet with Donnie tomorrow night, and he knew that his brother would be doing the same. Maybe with a little luck and a whole lot of work they could beat this thing.


	5. Learning and Dealing

**Disclaimer:** I lay no claim to anything (darn!): not the characters, not the places, and certainly not any profits from anything even remotely TMNT. Please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As hard as Donatello tried to turn off the telepathy it seemed bent on going against his every attempt, and it actually seemed to be getting stronger. He was beginning to hear what his family members out in the main area were thinking, and it was disturbing. If he didn't learn to control this soon he wasn't sure his sanity could take it. He had already been caught doing repetitive tasks and talking to himself, which were two very dangerous signs in his mind.

Don looked over at the meditation mat sitting on his floor and decided to give it another try. If it had been tough to clear his head of his own thoughts in the past, it was nothing compared to clearing his head of OTHER people's thoughts. As much as he didn't want to do this, he knew that he had to. He put down his circuit board; he'd been doing little more than staring at it anyway, and sat down on the mat. He settled into the long familiar position on the floor and closed his eyes. Systematically trying everything he had ever been taught he found nothing that worked. Instead of focusing on his meditation he rolled his neck, trying to release the tension that had been building up within him. Feeling it drain away he realized that it had certainly been part of the problem. He shook his hands out at his sides and slowly rolled his head around again. As he did so he allowed his mind to drift. _If I replace that 50 k resistor with a 68 k I think that new board could increase the resolution of the tracker by…_

Everything stopped. There was no sound… no, that wasn't true. There was no noise. All the voices that had plagued him constantly for the past two weeks were gone. Then as quickly as it came the moment passed and he was inundated by the sounds of his family again and, oh, April was coming down.

It took him some time to figure out what he had done. Maybe he was going about this all wrong. He didn't need to clear his mind, which only made things worse; he needed to make it his own. The idea went against most of his training. You were supposed to be aware of ki-ai, be part of your surroundings, rather than separate yourself from them. _Oh well, just another balancing act in the life of a ninja._ He tried to repeat the incident. Calming himself and relaxing once again he focused on an internal monologue. He went back to his new circuit board and considered how it might be used to update some of his existing creations, or even some new thing that he might use it for.

He ignored the fact that April was in the lair, he didn't want to see anyone right now anyway, and tried to replicate what he had just done to separate himself from the awful noise of everyone's thoughts.

* * *

Raphael stood in the center of his room. He had tried sitting down, but that had only irritated him and he was doing a little better standing up. Visualization was the object of the exercise he was doing now. He imagined Michelangelo annoying him, pushing him right to the edge of the precipice. Raph imagined himself coming to that place where he usually blew up in his brothers' faces, and instead he saw himself stepping back, taking a deep breath and letting his anger roll away like water off a duck's back. He suddenly found a problem with his exercise. When he reached the edge of the cliff and took that step back Michelangelo backed off. That wasn't the way things actually worked. Mikey would push and push either until he was through or Raph blew. Or, maybe until Raphael diffused the situation on his own. Suddenly he realized that it wasn't the annoyance itself that he had to curb. It was the physical lashing out that he had to control, though the two often went hand-in-hand. 

He sighed and started the exercise again. This time it was Leonardo who was bugging him. His brother was ragging on him for some stunt or other that he had pulled. Raph didn't want to hear it and told Leo as much, but Raphael knew his brother well enough to know that the statement wouldn't stop the lecture. He took a breath and tried another tactic. He told Leo that he was right and apologized. _Yeah, like that will ever happen_.

Raphael started the same scenario again. He let the words roll away. Envisioned them falling from Leo's mouth and hitting the floor before they ever got to him. He heard them, but didn't take them personally, just watched as they tumbled letter by letter to the floor. Leo vented by giving lectures. Raph vented by lashing out. There had to be something in between the two that was less dangerous. What did Mikey do? What about Donnie? Surely they got frustrated from time to time.

Mikey made jokes, and they gave him quite the thick skin when it came to him getting annoyed. Raph knew that Michelangelo did get mad. He'd seen his orange masked brother angry, but Mikey always disappeared almost immediately and Raphael had no idea what he did to blow off steam. It was a fair guess that his activities didn't involve beating anyone up though. Raphael pictured Michelangelo's bedroom trying to think of what his brother might do when angry. His mind wandered to the skateboards. One with wheels and the other his flying skateboard, the one Don had made to get Mikey to leave him alone for a while. Mikey went out skateboarding!

Raphael tried to think of things he enjoyed doing that might calm him down. He thought of his Shell Cycle sitting up in the warehouse. He loved that bike. Don had originally built it for him when they had been working on the Battle Shell. Raph remembered being well and truly ticked when Hun had wrecked it, but at the same time he had also known that Don would repair it for him. There was also his sewer sled. Those were fun. Maybe he could go take a ride on either the sled or the bike until he calmed down.

Don locked himself away with things that couldn't talk back at him. He occasionally threw things, but something was seriously wrong when it came to that. And it was always one thing, usually a pillow or something else that was handy but wouldn't break or hurt anyone, and after that his anger just evaporated like it had never been. Raphael remembered being chased with a sledgehammer by his normally passive brother. On the other hand Raph had just smashed the freshly repaired Sewer Slider to into little pieces. He didn't remember ever seeing his brother so ticked off in his life. Finally Don had slammed the sledgehammer into the floor and crumpled into a heap. All of his anger had been spent and all that remained was sadness and disappointment. Donnie did get mad. It took a lot, but when he blew, he really blew.

Raphael thought back on the day after Don had chased him around the lair. He had gone in to ask if there was anything he could do to help make up for the damage. At the time Donatello had been underneath the wrecked vehicle straightening what mangled parts he could and replacing the ones he couldn't on the bottom before working his way up. Donnie had tossed him a wrench which he caught easily. He had been covered in grease by the time Don let him go.

Another problem with his visualization exercise hit him. And it wasn't just that he wasn't visualizing anything at the moment. He had pictured Mikey making him mad, and Leo lecturing him, but this evening it would be Donatello trying to tick him off. Raphael wasn't sure what that particular brother would do to accomplish that goal.

* * *

Leonardo stood in the dojo. He worked his way though the kata focusing on each movement in turn. If he concentrated on the motions he didn't have to think about what had happened. As long as he was here in this state, he didn't change colors, he didn't see things before they happened, Raph hadn't knocked him across the room with a hit that had missed its mark and Donatello certainly couldn't read his mind. Here the status quo was maintained. The dojo was his haven, and his practice was his respite from the real world. 

He didn't understand what was wrong with Raph and Don. Those two were hiding from their family. That wasn't what they needed right now. Some part of Leo couldn't blame them for running. He didn't want to think about it. There were more important things than these stupid changes, things that took priority in his mind, his katas for one. Leo continued his workout and allowed himself to be lost in the familiar movements, his undivided attention on his imaginary foe. The Foot Elite he battled attacked, and Leo blocked. When Leo attacked his foe sometimes blocked, and sometimes went down. He watched his imaginary Elite carefully, looking for mistakes, openings, anything that would help him take the guy out.

Finishing the kata Leo stopped for a moment to take water. He was frustrated with his two brothers who had yet to emerge from their rooms this week. Leo found himself angry that Donatello could read his mind and was just as happy that the purple masked turtle had opted to remain in his room. Raph too, sure the red masked turtle had come a long way in controlling his temper over the past few years, but the power in Raph's strike was just too much. While he was pleased that neither of their new mutations had been used on him lately Leo did have to admit that he missed his brothers. He missed Raphael's loud, argumentative presence and Donatello's quiet, knowledgeable one. This whole thing was tearing his family apart and Leo hated it. He envied Mike, who didn't have any stupid new mutations to worry about.

Leonardo put his water down and started in on another kata. He faced down his imaginary opponent and about half-way through realized that the Foot Elite he had originally been facing had morphed into Donatello. The next thing he noticed was that he was giving his brother the pounding of his life and Leo was horrified to find he didn't care.

"Why, Leo?" imaginary Donnie queried weakly from the floor, his voice laced with disbelief. Moments later he collapsed and disappeared.

Sickened, Leo threw his katana to the floor and backed away. _Did I really just do that?

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry, that was kind of short. Also I apologize for the slow update. I lost my internet connection for a while. Also if any more updates are slow it is because I am dealing with a wreck I was involved in. There was lots of spinning around, not much fun then, less fun now. Everyone is ok though.


	6. Sparring Session

Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Raphael heard Michelangelo's door close. The last of his family was in bed. He slipped silently from his room as he had been taught so long ago and had practiced every day since. He silently entered the dojo and turned on the light, only to find Donatello already there sitting on a meditation mat in the middle of the floor.

"When did you get here? And why are you sitting in the dark?"

"Mike was in the bathroom when I came in. I didn't want him to know I was here so I just left the light off." Don shrugged as he turned around on the mat to face his brother.

"Shall we get started?" Raph asked worriedly. _Oh man, I hope I don't hurt you. _

"You won't Raph. Want to spar?" Don asked with a grin.

Raphael was absolutely incredulous, and could not believe his ears. _ There's no way he just said what he said! _"You have got to be kidding! I'd kill you if we sparred!"

"I'm not kidding, Raph. You will just need to be gentle. Fight hard, but don't overdo it. And don't forget, I haven't been in here for two weeks." Don grinned.

Raphael groaned "Not making me feel better, Donnie."

"Aw, Come on." Donatello pulled his bo staff from its place on his back. "If it will ease your concerns then pad those toothpicks of yours, but let's go."

"It won't help." Raphael muttered. All the same he went and padded his sais before taking them on his brother.

Donatello stood facing his brother in a ready position. Raphael looked incredibly unsure, and it wasn't a look that he was accustomed to seeing on this brother. While Don generally waited for the fight to come to him Raph didn't seem that interested in bringing it, and his thoughts clearly told Don that he had no intention of starting the sparring session, so Donnie made the first move.

All Raphael did was block the attack, but Don felt like he had struck a brick wall, there was absolutely no give. He went low and swept Raphael's feet out from under him. The red masked turtle offered up no resistance.

"Come on, Raph. Don't let me do that to you."

"I don't want you to get hurt!" _ This is such a bad idea. You're supposed to be the smart one, Donnie!_ As he stood Raph watched his brother move around him.

"That's no reason to let me hurt you." Donatello made another move to strike and when Raphael blocked his low kick Don brought his bo back into play smacking Raphael in the back and causing him to go sprawling on the floor again.

_That's enough! _Raph was furious._ No, don't let him get to you! _"Donnie, stop this! I don't want to hurt you!" Raphael watched carefully as Don slowly circled around him. _I wish I knew what he was thinking._

"Raph, How are you going to learn your limits if you never test them!" Don reasoned. He didn't add that Raphael was much better off not knowing what he was thinking. Knowing what his family was thinking was a curse.

"I just don't want that testing to end up with you dead!" Raphael shouted. _For crying out loud, Donnie, use that oversized brain of yours._ Raph made his way to his feet again, and again his brother circled him.

"Shh… You'll wake the others." His casual tone juxtaposed the violence of his action as again Don struck, and again Raph didn't counter. He just got himself thrown to the floor one more time.

"Donnie, knock it off!" Raphael jumped to his feet and made a lunge at Don that his brother neatly dodged. _Good grief, he's the worst combination of Mikey and Leo imaginable! You add Mikey's ability to physically annoy me to Leo's lectures and you get Don!_ Raphael couldn't help but notice the smirk form on Don's face as he finished the thought. _Shoot, he heard me! _

"Raphael, fight back!" Don hissed as, one more time, Raphael found the floor. Now Don could hear his brother's thoughts becoming enraged. "Don't get angry; fight me with a clear head! At least block my attacks."

_Donatello, if you knock me down one more time so help me I'll…_

"You'll what, Raph?" Donnie knocked Raphael flat on his shell one more time. He was pretty sure Raph hadn't noticed yet, but he was getting tired. Don knew that it had been too long since he had been in here last. Two weeks spent being unconscious and locked away in his room had really taken a toll on his stamina. If Raph jumped at him again he wasn't sure he could get out of the way in time.

_That hit didn't have the power of the others. Is he getting tired already?_

Well, Raph had noticed now. Don watched as his brother stood up again. Raphael started to speak and Donatello knocked him down again. The red-masked turtle was back on his feet faster than most would believe possible. Don had heard the angry shout as Raph fell, and had tried to move away, but he wasn't quite quick enough at the moment.

Raphael jumped to his feet and started to fight against his brother. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that Don was already tired from the short fight, but that little voice lost to his anger. Raphael came in hard and fast. His brother successfully blocked two hits with his bo. Each attack bent the weapon further than Don had thought possible without it snapping in two, but it held. The third forced him backwards and the fourth was solid. Don flew several feet before crashing to the floor and Raphael dropped onto his brother's chest his left fist poised above his floored opponent. Suddenly he had a powerful feeling of déjà vu. He had been here before, except this time the brown eyes that looked up at him wore a very different expression and the mask that surrounded the darker eyes was purple, not orange, and Leo wasn't here to physically restrain him. This time all he had was the trusting look in Donatello's eyes to pull him back from the edge. Raph was aware of his own thoughts of killing his brother, and he knew that Don could hear them too, but still his brother's brown eyes showed no fear.

_You don't really want to do this, Raph. I know you don't really want to do this. You don't want to hit me, and you won't…_

Raphael reeled back in shock and released his brother. He had distinctly heard Don speaking, but his lips hadn't moved. _Shell, what was that! _

"Raph?"

Raphael could tell from the concerned look on Donnie's face that a thousand thoughts were racing through the turtle's mind, but he didn't hear a thing now. _What on Earth is happening here? Why did I hear you?_

"Raphael, are you ok?"

"No! I'm not, I'm… confused." _How did you know I didn't want to hit you? I thought I did want to hit you. I know I thought that. I can't believe I was really going to hurt you, but I did think it. How did you know otherwise?_

"You heard me think?"

"Yeah."

"Cool!"

"What?" Raphael was confused by Don's reaction. With how his brother obviously felt about the mind reading it just didn't make sense.

"Do you hear me now?"

"No."

Don appeared lost in thought for a moment. Then he looked directly at Raphael. Raph didn't know what his brother was doing, but knew better than to try to stop Donnie's little experiments. _Donnie, man, you're kinda creepin' me out. What'cha doin', bro? _ Raphael watched as Don drifted off again then took his hand. All Raph could do was watch and wait to see what his brother was trying to do.

_What about now?_

_What the…_ Raph ripped his hand from Don's grasp and when he looked up at his brother Donnie had a big smile on his face. Raphael was confused. Don didn't say anything, but instead gestured for Raphael to give him his hand again. Warily, Raph obeyed the silent command.

_I don't think it's you, Raph. So don't worry about that. I think you're hearing this because we're in contact. _

_Donnie-boy, you are nuts._

_Am I? _Don knew he wasn't nuts, this whole thing might be nuts, but he wasn't.

Raphael pulled his hand away from his brother and severed the connection. Hearing Don's thoughts was beyond bizarre. _And it's like that for him all the time! I'm glad I didn't get that one!_ He heard his brother sigh.

"Yes, it's like that all the time, except I can hear everyone, not just you. I was wondering if it could work the other way, evidently it can." Don sat down on the floor. "Heh, maybe it will be useful, though I don't see how. Yours is useful."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, just imagine what you could do to Hun." Don replied with a laugh.

Raphael laughed too, he hadn't thought of it that way, and not tearing Don apart tonight had really boosted his confidence. "Well, I'm beat, and frankly you look it too."

"We each learned something new tonight. You're going to have to hit a whole lot harder to kill me."

"And you can do the creepy thought projection thingie. Pretty good start in my book."

"Yeah, good start." Donatello yawned. Raphael pulled his brother to his feet and they each went their separate ways. Tomorrow they would get up and try again. As he was leaving the dojo Don couldn't help but hear an idea of Raphael's.

"What? No! No, Raph, I think that's a terrible idea! No!"

"Aw come on, Donnie. It's a great idea!" _Besides, you got off easy tonight! _ Raph couldn't help but notice how distraught Don was at the idea and decided to give the guy a break, but just a short one. "Ok, not tomorrow, so how about Friday? That gives you a few days."

Don wasn't terribly fond of the idea, but Raph was right. It did have to happen sooner or later.

* * *

A/N: I do hope that there weren't too many errors that slipped by me in this chapter. I think I got most of them, but I've had the attention span of a goldfish the past few days. 


	7. Raph's Idea 2

**Chapter - 7**

"Raph, no. I don't… I… Raph, please." Don slipped his wrist out of his brother's hand and pulled away.

"You do fine with me. There's only the five of us out there. It's just you, me and three others, bro. Donnie, You can do this."

"Raph, no."

"Donatello," now Raph had the other turtle's undivided attention, Raphael NEVER used his brothers' full names. "I know that you can do this. Read me for yourself if you don't believe me. Now you need to know you can do this. Come on, what happened to the confident and determined turtle I once knew?"

"Life happened and he got telepathy. That turtle's gone, Raph."

"I don't believe that, and you don't either. Now stop this foolishness and come out into the lair with your family."

Raphael reached out and pulled his brother from his room. Don finally stopped offering up resistance. They were just about to the main room when Don gasped and clutched at his head.

"No. Donnie, focus. You need to focus."

"Raph,"

"I'm right here, Donnie." _Come on, Donnie, you can do this. Focus. Come on, you were doing so well. Keep going, Don. You can do it. Now, get back inside your own head!_ Raphael watched as Donatello finally started to calm down.

"Please don't make me do this. It's too loud, Raph. I'm not ready for four other people."

"It's only three more than you're used to." Raphael insisted aloud. _Come on Donnie, please try. At least give it a try._ "Tell you what. I'll go out there first and talk to them, that way they won't get too excited, would that help?"

"Leo's really angry, Raph. Did you do something earlier that ticked him off?" Don asked, ignoring Raphael's question.

"He's been like that all week." Leo had been a real pain in the shell for the past several days, and it was truly grating on Raph's nerves. The leader's insistence on acting as though nothing had happened pushed Raph very near the limits of his tolerance for his blue masked brother on several occasions. Splinter had even been forced to intervene more than once.

"Not like this he hasn't." Don paused a moment. "You told him earlier. He doesn't want me anywhere around." He tried to pull away from Raphael, but his brother held fast to his wrist.

"He just doesn't like people in his head. Stay out of his head and he'll be fine."

"Raph, he's practically screaming. I can't stay out of that. You know how he yells when you two really go at it? It's kind of like that. It's impossible not to hear!"

Raphael could see Donatello was getting pretty worked up about all this, and knew he had to put a stop to it right now. "You listen to me, Donnie. And you listen good." He pulled his brother around and forced him to make eye contact. "This is your home too. Leo can't keep you locked away in your room because he doesn't want you around! He needs to remember that you're his brother. You have every right to be out there, no matter what he thinks! Besides if he doesn't like it he can leave, but it's his loss!"

Don's eyes dropped to the floor. "Can you see if Mikey would be willing to try calming him down?"

"He can try, but I can't make any promises, and you're not getting out of this."

Donatello smiled, but slunk away from the main room while Raphael went out to have a chat with their orange-clad brother. After Raph disappeared around the corner a few moments passed before Don was pretty sure they had started their conversation. Raph was calm, so his thoughts were quieter and he could block them out, but he could hear Mikey's quite clearly.

_He wants me to do what! There's no way! Please, let him tell me he's joking! He's not joking. He's not joking. Oh shell! Leo? I have to calm down Leo? How am I supposed to do that?_

At that point Mikey calmed down enough that Don was able to tune him out. It didn't sound like Mike was going to try, but something else told Don that his brother would do his best. When Mikey came out and pulled Leo from the room Don realized that the thing that told him Mike would try hadn't been Mikey's thoughts, but his own knowledge of his family. Something he had forgotten about since this whole thing began. It didn't matter what they thought. What mattered was what they did. Don knew he seriously owed Splinter an apology. His sensei wasn't the type to give up on anyone, certainly not one of his sons.

"They're gone." Raph informed as he came up beside Donnie.

"I know."

"Well then get out there. Go on, I'm right behind you." Raphael gave his brother a little push and let Don go out into the main room by himself. He knew there was something that Donnie needed to do before he interfered.

Donatello approached Splinter slowly.

"Is there something on your mind, My Son?"

Don fidgeted a moment before he knelt down before his sensei. "Master Splinter, I…" It took him a moment to get up the courage to say the words that needed to be spoken. "I believe I owe you an apology. My actions last week were… uncalled for."

"You are forgiven, Donatello. And I am sorry as well."

Confused by the apology Don looked up at Splinter "Why?"

"My momentary lapse of concentration harmed you, My Son. I never meant to sound as though I had given up on you. The approach was not working. You needed something else, something that I was ill-equipped to give."

Donatello just looked questioningly at his sensei.

"I couldn't help you, nor could I help your brothers. I am proud that two of you have found it in yourselves to help each other."

"Raph."

"Yes. He is in much better spirits than he has been in a long time, and you are too. I could not truly understand your situation. Raphael alone was in a position to help you, and you were the only one who could help him." Splinter paused for a moment then called Raph into the room. "I am very proud of you, My Sons. You have learned a valuable lesson."

The two turtles smiled up at their sensei.

When the little chat with Master Splinter had been completed Raph moved over to the couch and dug the remote out of the cushions. Donatello claimed the opposite end of the couch as Raphael started flipping through the channels. Finally settling on an old movie Raph put the remote on a nearby table. He noticed Don looking in the direction that Mikey had taken Leo.

"Donnie, you alright?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, I'm ok. It's just… Leo's pretty mad."

"Leo's in denial." Raph all but shouted. "He's been in a foul mood for days. Don't worry about it."

Only moments later Mikey's voice could be heard quite clearly as Leo's door was pushed open, the orange masked turtle was shoved out into the hall, and the door slammed in his face.

"Aw, come on Leo! It's not that bad. You look good in puce!"

"Go away, Mikey!" Leonardo shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Fine, okay, good, I will." Michelangelo stated calmly through the door. He came back down to the main room and walked up behind the couch. He was receiving identical upside-down looks from both brothers who occupied said piece of furniture. Neither Raphael nor Donatello had bothered to turn around; they simply tipped their heads back in order to see their brother.

"Uh, I don't think he'll be coming down for a while." He watched the TV for a moment. "Hey! Die Hard! I think this calls for some popcorn!" Without another word Mikey scooted out of the room.

Coming back into the room Mikey made a run to jump onto the couch between his brothers. Instead of the expected jog and hop Michelangelo shot through the room and the jump onto the couch toppled the thing over spilling all three turtles to the floor. Raphael and Donatello landed in a heap under the overturned furniture while Mikey bounced away.

_Is he Bouncing? _

"Yeah, I saw it too, Raph. He bounced. He's still bouncing. He's bouncing on his shell." Don confirmed.

"Guess we know what his new little trick is."

"Yup, running and bouncing. Why am I not surprised?"

Raph had to laugh a little at the joke, but he had noticed the strain in Don's voice. He was forced to agree though; these were very fitting changes for his brother in orange, and he was sure that Mike would soon be using them to drive him absolutely batty.

_What the…? What just happened? _Michelangelo was quite confused at the moment, and tired too. He didn't know how he had gotten to this side of the room. _How did the couch get knocked over? What's going on here? Oh shell! Donnie and Raph! Are they ok?_

Raph could see Don fighting for control, and his brother seemed to be losing that battle. Only then did he realize that his own thoughts were racing, and he was sure that Mikey's were too. He took a deep breath to control his own mind first then stood. He easily picked the couch up and put it back where it belonged then went to help Mikey out. Eventually, Don pulled it together, got up and joined them at the far end of the room.

"Hey, Mike." Raph greeted the turtle who was lying dazedly on his back on the floor where he had finally stopped bouncing. "Welcome to the club, bro."

All Michelangelo could do was stare. He lacked the energy to do anything more.

* * *

A/N: Aw, come on. Don't look at me like that. It had to happen sometime! hehe. 


	8. Foot Fight

A great big, HUGE, whopping **Thank you** to **MidnightHeir** for the beta and mutation help. Also RATING CHANGE! Now Rated T rather than K+

* * *

**Chapter - 8**

Raphael and Donatello were sparring in the dojo again. Don was spending a lot more time on the floor than on previous nights, but every now and then he snuck in and knocked his stronger brother to the ground.

"How do you do that, Donnie?" Raph asked on one such occasion.

"Hey, it's not all about brute force, you know." Don shot back with a grin as he helped his brother to his feet. He felt something strange and lost his concentration on the fight. Raphael put him down efficiently. When he didn't get up right away Raph became quite concerned.

"You ok?" Raph asked.

"I… I think so." Don shook his head in an attempt to clear it. "I… think I should do something else for a while though."

Raph could see that Don's concentration had moved elsewhere and he nodded.

"I'll go get Mikey. He's supposed to be here anyway."

Before Raph could stop him Donatello had slipped out of the dojo in search of the orange masked turtle. He passed Leo's room and shuddered at the negative emotion he felt from his brother. It wasn't hard to tell that Leo was quite upset about this whole thing. Don really hoped he got over it soon. He continued on toward Mikey's room.

He heard his youngest brother's thoughts and really wished he hadn't. he hoped that it wasn't comics that Mike was reading and thinking these things about. He knocked on the door.

"Yeah." Mike called out.

"Are you coming down?"

Michelangelo knew that he'd been caught. _Oh shell, did he hear that! What's he doing here? _Mike glanced at the clock on his bed stand. _I was supposed to be down in the dojo 20 minutes ago! _

"My lips are sealed as long as those were Raph's mags and not your comics." Don said as Mike opened the door. He was embarrassed about having heard what his brother had been doing when he came up.

Michelangelo faced his purple masked brother. "Raph doesn't know I have them." _ I can't believe he caught me! Shell!_

Don was fighting to contain his embarrassment at the situation. He cursed his still shaky ability to block thoughts out and fervently hoped that he would get control of the stupid telepathy soon. "I'm sure he doesn't. Don't worry, it will stay that way. Come on, down to the dojo."

After making their way in silence down to the dojo Raphael and Michelangelo sparred in the center of the room while Donatello sat off to the side trying desperately not to hear them.

Raphael hit his rubberized brother again only to have Michelangelo bounce off his carapace and return to his face. On the trip up Mikey executed a well-placed jab and knocked Raph to the floor with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah Mikey, you got me." Raph conceded bitterly as he stood. A small groan from the side of the room alerted him to the trouble Don was having. "Why don't you run for a while," Raph suggested, "and I'll take him to the main room." Raphael didn't usually step in when situations like this arose, that was generally Leo's territory, but since said brother currently had his head up his… well, Leo obviously wasn't going to help, so Raphael did. Sure, he had always wanted to lead, but not like this.

Mikey didn't seem to terribly fond of the idea of running again, but glancing over at Donnie he knew that Raphael was correct in getting him out of there. He watched as Raph helped Don up and out of the room. Once they were gone Michelangelo started jogging. He made two laps around the room without incident, but on the third… One second Mikey was jogging at a nice leisurely pace, and the next he was on the opposite side on the room bouncing again. _ Strike three, you're out._ He thought bitterly. Once he had stopped bouncing and could stand Mikey tried again.

* * *

"Hey Donnie, you ok?" Raphael asked. He had gotten Don as far away from everyone as he could, but this time it just didn't seem to be helping. 

"Raph?"

"Yeah Donnie, I'm here." His brother wasn't looking at him, in fact Don didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular, at least not anything that Raphael could see.

"Raph, there's too many, it hurts."

"I'm the only one here, Don. You can do this. Make your mind your own; don't let them take it from you."

"No, there's so many, I can't…"

"You can."

"Raph, there are people…"

When Don didn't continue Raph had to prompt him. "What people Don, what are you talking about?"

"People, topside. Too near. Too many."

"You're not making a whole lot of sense. Are there people near the warehouse?"

Don didn't answer, his eyes were glazed over and Raph suddenly felt like he was losing his brother.

"MASTER SPLINTER!"

Michelangelo had heard the shout and came into the living area before Splinter could arrive. "Raph, what."

"He says there's someone up top. See if you can figure out who it is." Raphael ordered. "Might be a lot of 'em," he called to Mike's retreating shell as Splinter hurried into the room, Leonardo close behind.

Splinter knelt by his son and placed a paw on Donatello's forehead. He closed his eyes and dipped into a light meditation to see what he could learn. "Leonardo, Raphael" Splinter commanded after a moment, "Go help Michelangelo. There are humans near the warehouse. I will take care of your brother"

Raph and Leo were up and running before Splinter had finished talking.

* * *

"What are they doing, Leo?" Mikey asked from his spot in the shadows. 

"I believe they are looking for us."

"Ya think?" Raph interjected in a sarcastic whisper. "Foot soldiers prowling our neighborhood crashing into old warehouses and you only THINK they're looking for us?"

"There could be another explanation, Raph." Leo insisted.

"Like what?" Raphael recognized that Leonardo had slipped into leader mode, and he found that he didn't mind. It was infinitely preferable to the way the blue masked turtle had been acting recently. Knowing that now wasn't the time to bring up grievances Raph switched to battle-readiness and let everything else drop, for now.

Leo didn't have an answer for Raph's question, so he didn't lie. He just said nothing and watched the Foot soldiers move on to the next warehouse.

"Hey Leo?" Mikey whispered. "Shouldn't we get this stuff out of here?"

Leo looked around at the warehouse. The Battle Shell was parked in the center of the floor, 4 Shell Cycles lined a wall and then there were the spare parts. Leo had no idea what they were going to do with all the stuff. While he was worrying about what to do Raph interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Leo, cool it!"

"Raph, I didn't do anything." Leo looked at Raphael and knew that he must have done something, but he had no idea what. Michelangelo had a similar look on his face.

"Don't give me that." Raph insisted. "You were flashing hi-lighter yellow."

Leonardo growled at his brother and immediately turned bright red.

"Leo, you have to chill, dude." Mikey reminded him.

Leo took the moment to look down at himself and after a moment of panic was able to regain his mental balance. When he did so his skin turned blue. Leonardo was not a happy turtle, but he pushed his annoyance aside to deal with the Foot. He didn't even notice when he returned to his normal green.

* * *

Splinter dipped into a meditative state. He would need it if he was going to reach his son. He wasn't sure what he could do, but perhaps the technique he had used to save Donatello from the Triceraton mind probe several years ago would work in this situation as well. Seeking Donatello's presence he reached out. As he touched his son's mind he was astonished and almost overwhelmed by the turmoil, conflicting images and overall noise. He now understood what Donatello meant when he said people were too loud. Splinter was forced to back off a moment to collect himself before venturing once again into Donatello's mind. 

_Donatello,_ Splinter called out into the noise, hoping beyond hope that his son could hear him among the noise. _Donatello, can you hear me? _Splinter found himself in a large brightly lit room that didn't seem to have a single shadow anywhere. The room was filled with Foot soldiers who seemed to be looking for someone or something, except that they were shouting, every one of them. The images were all wrong. The sharp black forms of the soldiers were out of place in the bright light, and they cast no shadows. Anger, hatred, aggression and fear colored their thoughts. Wherever he was, the scene before him was terribly confusing, but he pushed it aside and searched for his son. _Donatello! _

_Master Splinter! _ The turtle's voice was small and scared, but there was hope too.

His son still trusted him and Splinter wasn't sure he could help, but he would do everything in his power. Splinter sought Donatello's essence and wrapped his own around it.

Don was able to relax and pull himself together somewhat. Splinter's mental shield was able to block out most of the noise that plagued him and the shield grew stronger as time passed. Giving himself a mental shake he was able to take control of his own mind again safely hidden by his master's mental strength.

_Donatello, I cannot keep this up indefinitely. You must learn control. _

_Yes, Sensei. _Don didn't like the idea, didn't like it one bit, but he knew that Splinter was correct.

* * *

"Leo, there's no one out back! We can move the Battle Shell out there." Raphael called quietly from the back of the warehouse. 

"Mike, can we get two of the Shell Cycles in the back, and some of these parts too?"

Mikey opened the back door and took a look. They'd often kept one of the Shell Cycles in the rig, but two, he wasn't sure, but it was worth a try. "Maybe, but not the one with the side car. That's going to have to go somewhere else."

"Too many of the Foot have seen Raph's put his in the elevator with the one with the side car."

"Right. Raph's and Donnie's in the elevator, yours and mine in the truck." Mike quickly got to work.

Raphael was already gathering up spare parts and tools that were scattered around the warehouse and tossing them into the Battle Shell. Leo kept an eye on what the Foot were up to. They were getting too close for comfort.

"Right, it's all packed up Leo, Now let's get this truck out the back." Raph informed.

They couldn't turn the rig on without alerting the Foot to their presence so instead Mikey and Leo pushed from the rear while Raphael put it in neutral and steered from the door as he assisted in pushing. They got the rig out the back door and a block away before Raph fired up the engine and moved it farther from their home. He parked the rig and raced back to his brothers. He regrouped with them on a warehouse rooftop two blocks down Laird from the warehouse they had set up as a garage.

* * *

_Can you sense what I am doing? How I am doing this? _

Don searched, tried to find the secret behind Splinter's shield. He latched onto what he could. As he did so, a few trees grew from the floor and shadows formed where they would have been expected.

_Yes Donatello. That is correct. I am going to release my hold slowly. You must take over as I let go._

_Yes, Sensei. _

Splinter slowly relaxed his shield while taking care to not release more than Donatello could handle. When the shadows diminished or when the trees began to wither he took back some control before releasing more to his son. Splinter was pleased. A few short years ago Leonardo was the only one who he would have expected to succeed at a task as complicated as this, yet Donatello was doing just fine. It was slow going, but the turtle was quite up to the task. As time passed he noticed new features popping up in the once too white room. Foot soldiers disappeared, only to be replaced by trees, a small brook and green grass. In the decidedly peaceful outdoor setting he also noticed a Shell Cycle and some decidedly strange metallic creations. A small model of the solar system appeared floating three and a half feet off the ground. Splinter couldn't help but laugh at the juxtaposition in his son's mind. Some of the scene was in bright sunlight, and some of it was in shadow. One small corner almost seemed to suck light away from the rest of the space, and Splinter vaguely wondered what that place was. He wondered what lurked in the darkest depths of Donatello's mind. Splinter began to release control more quickly.

* * *

The three turtles peered over the edge of the warehouse and watched as the Foot continued to search for their home. 

"These bozos are way too close." Raphael warned. It wasn't necessary, because Leo and Mikey were well aware of that fact. They just nodded in assent.

"Maybe we can draw them a little farther away?" Mike suggested uncertainly.

Leo nodded and led the way down the street. He easily jumped the spaces between three warehouses but as he made the jump to the fourth he saw himself getting thrown to the ground, hard. There was nothing to suggest what had done it, but he knew he was about to hit the roof in a painful way. He was plowed by Michelangelo a split second later. Leo landed with a crash while Mike bounced away. Raphael was at Leo's side in a heartbeat.

"Leo, Are you ok?" Raph whispered. He wasn't sure why he didn't just speak, the Foot would have to be deaf and blind not to notice a crash like that one, but all the same he felt the need to be as quiet as possible.

Leo sat up slowly and shook his head to clear the cobwebs. "Yeah, I think so. Where's Mike?"

Raph looked around and spotted his other brother. He had stopped bouncing, but a Foot ninja stood over him with his katana raised high and poised to strike. There was nothing Mikey could do to get out of the way and there was no way Raph or Leo could get to him in time. All the same Raphael tried.

Leo closed his eyes and watched in horror as the blade tore through his brother's plastron. _NO! MIKEY! _He looked over at his orange masked brother and was treated to the scene a second time, this time for real.

Raph had tried to get there, but it was too little too late. All he could do was take out the Foot soldier who had done the deed. He took a swing at the ninja and the solid connection sent the scoundrel flying. The ninja cleared the edge of the warehouse roof and flew 30 feet down Laird where he impacted on the concrete. Raph rushed to Mike's side and tried to keep his brother awake. Leonardo joined them shortly.

* * *

_I don't go there very often._ Donatello stated simply of the dark space in his mind after the Foot had been banished and his mental world returned to its natural state. 

_What do you mean, My Son?_

Don shuddered. _ I just don't like it in there. When necessary I will go there, but I don't like that place. _Before Splinter could respond Donatello's mood changed suddenly and he deftly ejected the rat from his mind as he had the Foot soldiers. If there was only one thing that could be said about Don, it was that he learned quickly.

In the split second it took Splinter to pull himself from his meditation Don had leapt to his feet and was hurrying after his brothers.

"Donatello, wait!"

"I'm sorry, Sensei, I can't wait." Don looked worriedly at the elevator to the warehouse. "They need me now."

Splinter nodded and watched his son run and disappear not into the elevator, but into through the door that led to the sewers.


	9. Foot Fight 2

Disclaimer: Have pigs started flying yet? No? Ok then, I still don't own 'em. And I still don't get paid for this. Please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Donatello had heard his brother's desperate shout and now raced through the sewers. He knew better than to go through the warehouse, as that would give away the location of the lair. This way wasn't longer, just underground. He slid a little at the junction, but regained his footing and continued his race to his brothers. With what Splinter had taught him and by focusing on the task at hand he was not bothered by the proximity of so many other minds.

* * *

"Mike, Mikey, come on, you gotta stay with me." Leo insisted as he crouched down beside his brother and forced Michelangelo to pay attention to him. 

"Mikey, you're gonna be ok, bro." Raph added. He looked up and saw three Foot ninja getting way too close. "I'll deal with them then I'll be right back." He promised. Raphael leapt to the next rooftop and engaged the Foot ninja keeping them as far away from his brothers as possible.

"Leo. Not your... fault." Mike forced out.

"Shh… Shh Mikey, you shouldn't be talking." Leo looked down at his brother in concern. The sword had sliced right through Michelangelo's plastron and who knew what kind of internal damage there might be. All he could do was try to stop the bleeding, and he didn't have anything that would be particularly useful. With no other options, he quickly untied his mask and applied pressure to the wound.

"Hurts," Michelangelo managed weakly.

"I know, Mike. I'm sorry." Leo watched his brother carefully and noticed Mikey's eyes glazing over. "No, Michelangelo! Stay with me. Focus, Mike!" Leo kept talking, babbling and making Michelangelo listen. They had to get him back to the lair, but there was nothing he could do at the moment. Nothing except wait and try to keep his brother conscious.

* * *

Raphael was making short work of the Foot soldiers he came across. He had dipped into a state that he rarely used. Often, Raphael let his emotions and reactions guide his fighting, but right now those emotions were too strong, and he knew that if he let them control him that he would lose himself in them. That was something he couldn't afford. Master Splinter had taught them better than that. There would be plenty of time for emotion later. Right now he was calm, collected and more deadly than he had ever been in his entire life.

* * *

Michelangelo was losing too much blood. It was too fast, and there was absolutely nothing that Leonardo could do to stop it. Nothing to do but apply pressure, wait and pray. He heard someone scrambling up the fire escape of a nearby building, the one on the same side of the street but opposite of where Raphael currently battled the Foot. Leo didn't move from where he was crouched trying to help his brother, but he was prepared to at a moments notice. Relief flooded through him, followed shortly by confusion when Donatello leapt across the gap and ran to his side. 

"Damn." Don gasped when he got close enough to see what had happened. There was nothing else to say about the scene that greeted him.

"Donnie?" Mike muttered.

"Hey bro, yeah, it's me." Don said quietly, desperately fighting to keep his voice light. He wasn't sure he could do anything for Mikey, other than make him more comfortable.

"Noth… you can do... bro." Michelangelo forced out. He was prepared, ready for whatever was next. All he could do was try to make sure that Leo didn't do the self-blame thing for his getting hurt and that Don didn't agonize of how he might have saved him.

"Here, Leo. I'll get it." Donatello offered. He pulled gauze out of his bag and added it to Leo's blood soaked mask.

Leonardo watched silently for a moment as Donnie worked. He didn't understand. The last time he had seen this brother he was nearly unconscious on the floor of the lair. On the other hand Leo knew better than to turn down an extra pair of hands at a time like this. The sound of light footsteps ripped him from his dazed state and he looked up to find several Foot Ninja racing toward them. "I got them." Leo quickly, though needlessly, informed his brothers.

Donatello was aware of what was going on behind him, but his focus was on Michelangelo. He picked up Leo's chatter and worked quickly; trying everything he could think of that might stop the bleeding and save Mike. He watched in horror when Mikey's eyes drifted shut. Don called out a few times, and when his brother's eyes didn't re-open he took a chance. If he did this, he wasn't sure he could get back to himself without being overcome by the thoughts of the other people who were still too close. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew he had to try. Without any other options he reached out carefully and searched for Michelangelo's presence.

* * *

Leonardo battled the Foot, forcing them away from his brothers. Every now and then he noticed his arms changing color on him, but he was able to force that aside and ignore it. He even managed to use his opponents shock to his advantage. Just because he couldn't control it didn't mean he wasn't going to use any edge it gave him. The nearest Foot ninja backed away enough that Leo had space to execute a roundhouse kick that knocked the soldier from the roof. _Only 8 more._

Leo took a glance behind him to see how Raphael was doing. He turned just in time to see a Foot soldier throw a grenade behind his brother. The nearest ninja swept Raph's legs out from under him and Raphael hit the roof hard. Using the time that the turtle was falling the other ninja leapt to safety.

"Raph! Get away from there!" Leo shouted at the top of his lungs. He couldn't make it to Raphael in time to help, and for the second time tonight his precognition kicked in. He was facing a Foot ninja who had charged him when he saw the grenade go off the first time. Leo caught the sword in his own and wrested it away from its owner then spun and lashed out, knocking the soldier from the roof. Turning to face Raphael he saw that Don had thrown himself protectively over Michelangelo.

The blast came for the second time. Aside from the noise of the explosion the only other sound he heard was Donatello crying out in pain, probably from being too near the blast. When Leo searched for his opponents he found that the Foot were gone. They had retreated. No one was here and the fight was over. Don was still draped over Mikey and Leo wondered just how many brothers he had lost this night. Twice he saw it before it happened, and twice there was absolutely nothing he could do to prevent it.

* * *

A/N: Short, I know. Sorry. 


	10. The Journey Home

**A/N:** Well, here it is people. The next chapter is here. There is one more and an epilogue to follow.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I get paid nothing. I don't see that changing, ever really. Please don't sue me.

* * *

**Chapter - 10**

Leo raced over to where Don and Mikey lay on the roof. He called their names, but got no response. Not that he had really expected one. Carefully, Leonardo tried to roll Don off of Mikey, but the seemingly unconscious purple masked turtle had actively resisted the movement. Gently, he tried again, and this time had more success. Donatello was off of Michelangelo, but still had one hand clasped around Mike's wrist. Both were unconscious, but they were breathing. Mikey even seemed to be doing marginally better than earlier. At least the bleeding had finally stopped. One brother was still unaccounted for and as much as he hated to do it, Leonardo had to leave these two where they were. There was nothing he could do for them.

* * *

_Mikey! Mikey, where are you! _Donatello called out. Moments ago he had found himself face down on a beach. He didn't know how he had gotten there, but he knew his brother was nearby. It was warm, but the skies were dark, ominous. A single ray of sunshine spilled down and focused on him. All around him a storm raged, but where he was, in the eye, the sun still reached the ground. To him it meant there was hope. 

_Donnie? What are you doing here?_ Mike was surprised by his brother's sudden presence. He was shouting over the winds that whipped around him.

_I don't know for sure. I just knew that I had to. Mikey, you can't leave yet. _ Don yelled back.

_It's my time, bro. My number came up. You know I would have loved to drive you guys up the wall with this new bouncing thing, but that is not meant to be. _Mike cried over the winds. _Take Care of yourself, Donnie. _He took two steps into the wind and away from his brother before Donatello shouted at him again.

_No Michelangelo! That is meant to be. Fight this, at least give it a try. Take my hand, Mikey. We'll fight it together! _Don begged. He offered a hand to his brother as he cautiously stepped from the spot of sunshine.

Michelangelo skeptically eyed the proffered hand, but since Don had come this far he couldn't just leave his brother hanging like that. Mikey reached out and accepted the offering.

* * *

The blue-masked turtle raced to the edge of the roof and scanned the rubble of the neighboring warehouse for his third brother. 

"Raph!"

Leo saw some movement amongst the rubble and leapt to the ground below. Almost before he was down Raphael was pushing his way from underneath the fallen concrete. All Leo could do was stare. He'd watched the grenade go off right behind Raphael, and he'd watched the building crash down around his red-masked brother. Yet, even with all that Raphael was crawling out of the wreckage with nothing that seemed more severe than a few cuts and bruises.

"Leo? How's Mikey?" Raph asked as he approached his brother. He was rather surprised to find Leo down here instead of up with Mike.

"He's uh, Donnie's up with him. Sort of, I guess." Leo was flustered to notice that his initial assessment had been incorrect; Raph didn't even have cuts and bruises. The worst thing wrong with him was that he was a little dusty.

"Sort of? Donnie? Wasn't he…?"

"Yeah. All I know is that he came up shortly after you jumped to the other building. Then he took over caring for Mike, and I was fighting. Then the grenade went off, and when I went over to them they were both unconscious."

"And you just left them up there!" Raphael bellowed.

"There was nothing I could do for them, Raph." Leo could feel another fight brewing.

"Well you weren't needed here! They're the ones who are unconscious!"

"How was I supposed to know that I wasn't needed here? Who'd have thought you'd be just fine after getting blown up and a building dropped on you!"

Raph seethed for a moment, but took a step away from his brother and inhaled deeply. "Leo, we don't have time for this."

Leonardo's shoulders slumped. "I know Raph. Let's go get them." The two turtles hurried back up onto the roof.

* * *

The wind raged around the two turtles on the beach, and the sea roared as a wave crashed over them. Together they fought for the shore. _Three cheers for amphibious turtles!_ Mike mused as he struggled through the water. The battle was made more difficult by the one hand that was wrapped around Don's wrist, but he refused to let go. Both knew that they had to remain together if either was to survive. 

Donatello's foot found sand and he pulled Michelangelo to his feet. The pair rushed out of the water and hurried back toward the small spot of sun that Don had brought with him to the beach.

It was easier said than done, for every step they took toward the light the wind forced them backward two.

_Mikey, we're going to have to circle it! Move perpendicular to the wind!_

_Huh? Why?_ Mike knew what perpendicular meant, what he didn't understand was why they needed to move that way.

_Trust me, Mike!_ The two turtles set off again, fighting the wind every step of the way.

* * *

Arriving on the rooftop Leo and Raph found Don, once again, curled protectively around his seriously injured brother. 

"That's not how I left them." Leo stated warily. "I rolled Don onto his back before I went to find you." Leo heard sirens sounding in the distance. "We have to get out of here, Raph.

Raphael made to pick up Michelangelo who was closest to him, but found that his two unconscious brothers were unwilling to let each other go. They had latched onto each other's wrist and refused to let go no matter what Raph and Leo tried. Finally, they were forced to make do and move them together. It was quite a trick getting Mike and Don safely down the nearest manhole, but the feat was accomplished moments before the police and fire department arrived.

"Leo, what happened to them? This isn't normal." Raph asked as he and Leonardo moved down the tunnels. Mike and Don were suspended between them. Upon dropping down to the sewers Leo had gone out of his way to take up Mike so Raph had switched over to Don's side.

"I don't know, but I'll bet Don has something to do with it."

Raphael noticed the ice in Leo's voice and couldn't help but feel that it was misplaced. Something was wrong with the blue-clad turtle, and he'd had a bug up his shell for too long now. Raph was quickly becoming tired of his attitude.

"With as strange as this is, I have no doubt of that." Raph admitted. "But, Leo, surely you know that Don wouldn't hurt Mike, he's probably doing everything he can to help. Did you even notice that Mikey's not bleeding anymore? Lay off him, Leo. You've been on Donnie's case since he woke up that day, and he didn't do a thing."

"This is not the time, Raph." Leo warned carefully.

"It's never the time." The red-clad turtle shot back before taking a moment to calm himself. "Yes, we gotta get these guys home, but don't think for a minute that you are off the hook. We will be continuing this conversation later."

They made the rest of the short trip home in a less-than-companionable silence. Every now and then Mike's breath would hitch and Leo would freeze, stopping Raph as well. When Raph felt Don's breathing stop for a moment he wondered what his brother had done, and if it would be worth it. He sighed in relief when the purple-clad turtle started to breathe again.

* * *

Mike nodded and started circling the spot of sunlight with his brother. Don had chased him to this place, but now they were each other's strength. When Mike stumbled Don was there to steady him, and when Don fell Mike helped him up. They circled the light faster and faster, occasionally drifting away from it, and other times pulling back in toward it. Mikey could feel the wind changing; suddenly it no longer blew in straight lines forcing them away from the light. Now it spun around them, following their circular path. It was like being caught up in a dervish, and suddenly he understood what Donnie had been trying to do. 

_NOW! _

Mike heard the mental shout and knew exactly what he was expected of him. He pushed forward toward the light and knew that Don was right beside him. The moment he touched the small spot of sun the winds died and the sunlight expanded across the beach. Mike lay down on the beach in the sun for a moment relieved that they had made it. It was only after he had laid down on that sand, knowing the danger had passed that he realized Don wasn't there with him.


	11. Leo's chats

Alrighty, boys and girls, this is it, the final chapter, with a short epilogue to follow.

* * *

**Chapter - 11**

Shortly before arriving home, Leonardo stumbled and ripped Donatello and Michelangelo apart. Mike tensed in Leo's arms, but drifted back to his unconsciousness quite quickly. Donatello was another matter. He became agitated and kept fighting his way back toward Michelangelo. No attempts made by either Leo or Raph calmed him down or woke him up. It was obvious to both that, even though Don was fighting to get back to Mikey, he wasn't in the same place they were. The group in the sewers was forced to a halt for 5 minutes before Donnie grew exhausted and drifted off again. Leo and Raph were able to move much more quickly after that, and they hurried for home. After Mike and Don were safe under Master Splinter's watchful eye, Raphael confronted Leonardo.

* * *

"Now you are going to tell me what they shell your problem is, Leo." 

"There is no problem." Leo answered flatly. As far as he was concerned he didn't have a problem.

"Don't you dare give me that. You've been acting like a jerk for days now and I, for one, am sick and tired of your crap."

"Raph, trust me. You don't want to do this." Leo warned.

"No, you don't want to do this. You know I'm right. Ever since that day when I took a swing at you and you went all chameleon with the wall you've been acting really weird, and I want to know why. I don't think your new mutation includes acting like a snot so that only leaves one other possibility." Raph got more up in Leo's face with each word.

Leo turned away from his brother. "Raph, drop it. I'm warning you." He started to leave the room.

That was all it took. At that moment Raphael knew exactly what Leo's problem was. "This isn't something you can hide from." He said quietly.

Leo whipped around and faced his brother. "Let it go, Raphael." He ordered icily before storming away from the fight.

Never one to listen when he felt differently Raph raised his voice and continued. "Pretending it never happened isn't going to make it go away." When Leo whipped around Raph knew that he had hit his mark dead center.

"What do you know, Raph? Your gifts just work. You are strong, and you somehow don't get blown up. They just do what they're supposed to do without you having to control them. You have no idea what it's like!"

"That may be true. My battle is an old one, but you are helping no one by acting the way you are! You need to figure out what your real issues are and deal with them. And you better do it quickly because, if you keep this up, someone is going to get hurt."

"Is that a threat?" Leo inquired darkly.

"No, it's a warning. It may not be you, but someone will get hurt. If you don't stop flashing random colors, you could give away our position. You have the perfect gift for a ninja and you're all ticked off about it and pretending it isn't there. Mike and Don aren't too fond of their new changes, but at least they accept them and are learning to use them. I don't know what you think you're doing, but you really have to pull yourself together, Leo." Raphael yelled before storming out of the room to calm down, leaving Leonardo alone in his wake.

Leo just stood where he had been left for a moment. He was just about to head to the dojo when Splinter emerged from the room that was serving as the infirmary.

"Leonardo, would you please watch over your brothers for a while."

"Will Mikey be okay, Sensei?" Leo asked in a small voice.

Splinter looked at his son with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't missed the wording of Leonardo's question. "Yes, Leonardo, both of your brothers should recover in time, but they need their rest." Splinter emphasized the fact that there were two turtles lying in the room and the flinch of his son's shoulders told him that Leonardo had recognized the subtle rebuke.

Leo started toward the room with his unconscious brothers.

"Leonardo," Splinter called, stopping his son in his tracks. "I do not know what Donatello did, nor do I understand how he did it, but whatever it was saved Michelangelo's life."

Closing his eyes, Leo took in Master Splinter's words. "I understand, Sensei." He made his way through the door and sat down beside Michelangelo's bed.

Don woke up first which, since he wasn't the one who'd had a sword put through his gut, was not surprising.

The first thing he noticed was that his head was pounding. The second thing was the shouting. He recalled that Master Splinter had shown him something… The shouting faded out and Don carefully opened his eyes. He had recognized the voice, if not the words being spoken, and it didn't take him long to find the owner of said voice perched on a chair on the far side of the other bed in the small room. Leo was holding Michelangelo's hand.

"Leo?" Don called out quietly.

"Donnie." Leo stated without emotion, never releasing Mikey's hand.

"Is Mikey okay?"

"He will be." Leo answered Don's question without letting go of Mike or even looking at his other brother. No matter what Master Splinter or Raphael told him, he couldn't change the way he felt.

"Are you still mad at me?" The purple masked turtle asked in a whisper. "Whatever I've done, I'm sorry."

Leo found himself becoming furious at his telepathic brother. He was certain that Don knew perfectly well that he was still angry. "You're the telepathic one. Why don't you just read me and figure it out for yourself."

Slightly shocked by the ice in his brother's voice it took Donatello a moment to recover his thought processes.

"Well?" Leo prompted.

"Leo, I won't read you because you don't really want me to." Don said finally.

"And how do you know that?" Leonardo barked as he leapt from Mikey's side and approached his wakeful brother.

"The look on your face, every thought that I was forced to hear since I woke up that day, the annoyance coming off you in waves right now. Leo, please understand, I never meant to read your mind. I hate that it has come between us like this."

Leo's expression relaxed a little but he was still angry.

"If this is about me reading your thoughts," Don continued, "Splinter showed me something. I can control it a little easier now and can stay out of your head. Please Leo. Please don't be angry with me."

Now, Leo softened. There was something very wrong with this situation and he realized rather forcefully that it was himself. It wasn't like him to hurt his brothers like this. It wasn't like him to tear them apart just because he could. And as much as he hated to admit it, Raphael was right.

"I don't know how to deal with this, Donnie."

"No one said you were supposed to. None of us did. It's something we each have to figure out for ourselves."

"You wouldn't understand, Don." Leo muttered. No one could possibly understand what it had been like to watch Mike and Raph go down twice, to know that they would, and be completely helpless to stop it.

"Try me."

Leo shook his head and stayed silent for a long time. He knew his brother was waiting for a response, but he wasn't sure what to say.

"I saw it. I saw it before it happened and there was nothing I could do to stop it either time. Nothing could stop Mike from getting ripped apart by that Foot ninja. Nothing could stop the building from falling in on Raph. But that didn't stop me from seeing it."

Don looked away for a moment, lost in thought. "If I told you that your vision probably saved Mike's life, would you believe me?"

All Leo could do was look at his brother in amazement. He hadn't done anything to save Mike. "I didn't do anything to save him. You saved him with whatever it was you did to him."

"You did." Don affirmed his previous statement. "I was just getting the last of the Foot soldiers out of my head when I heard the shout. It wasn't Mikey's. It was yours, the one when your precognition kicked in. "No one called out like that when he actually went down. If you hadn't had that vision I never would have been there, and you would have had to leave him alone and bleeding on the roof in order to fight the Foot away from him."

"What did you do to him anyway?" Leo asked.

Don looked confused for a moment. "You know? I'm not sure. I searched for his presence and when I found him I was in a spot of sunlight on a beach with a storm raging around me. I chased him into the storm and we fought our way back to the sun together." He tried to sit up and found he couldn't. Everything ached, and he was forced to lie back down. "Beyond that I don't know."

"Donnie, you ok?" Leo asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I think so. I just ache, that's all."

Leonardo looked back over at his orange masked brother who still lay unconscious on the other bed. "Mikey should have died from an injury like that." He paused a moment in thought then he spoke again. "I think I know what you did."

"Huh?" For once in his life, Donatello was at a complete loss for where Leo could possibly be going with this one.

"You healed him." Leo said quietly.

"No, Leo. I didn't do anything…"

"Ok, maybe that isn't quite the right word, you took his pain. You took some of his injuries away from him. And I think you spread his injuries throughout yourself."

Don continued to shake his head from his place on the bed.

"It's the only way to explain why you're hurting." Leo stated plainly. "You weren't injured in the fight, and you weren't burned in the explosion."

"Leo, what you're talking about..."

"Nevertheless, you did it. I don't know how, but you did." Leo let it drop there. He could see that his brother was tired and the conversation was agitating him. "You should get some sleep, Donnie."

Don nodded and shifted on the bed. "Leo," he called after a moment, "you should join us for our late night training sessions. It might help you learn to control the camouflage. And maybe the precognition too, you never know."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that. Sleep now, Donnie." Leo ordered then watched as his brother's eyes closed, the subconscious need for sleep winning over the conscious desire to continue their discussion. He sighed and continued his vigil over his brothers. Leonardo had moved to a position between the two beds; Donatello to his left and Michelangelo on the right. He sighed and closed his eyes for the briefest of moments.

Michelangelo clapped Raphael on the shell and smiled the way he did when he was trying to get away with something. "You're not gonna tell Leo about this are ya?" The orange masked turtle asked in an innocent tone of voice.

Raph seemed to be debating for a moment, probably just to let Mikey sweat for a moment. "Nah bro, I won't tell. It will be our little secret."

Leo opened his eyes and looked down at Mikey's still unconscious form. He recognized what he had just felt, that was his precognition kicking in again. Even though his brothers had obviously been trying to hide something from him, he couldn't find it in his heart to be even mildly annoyed at the moment. The only thing that stood out to him at the moment was that Michelangelo had been awake, and was his usual cheery self.

"Come on Mike, you have to wake up sometime. Might as well make it sooner rather than later!"


	12. Epilogue: Back in Action

A HUGE THANK YOU! Going out to **Midnight Heir** for the beta and invaluable assistance with this chapter!

* * *

**Epilogue - Back in Action**

_& One Month Later &_

The Foot had long since given up on finding the lair in the warehouse district and they were currently searching so far from the actual location that it was almost comical. That meant that the Turtles could relax a little, and they had used the time wisely. Currently, four turtles raced across the rooftops of New York City. It was time for the nightly training run. The run had a tendency to turn into a patrol of the city, but that was not the intended purpose of the exercise.

Michelangelo had recovered almost completely from his run in with the Foot ninja's katana and all he had to show for it was a slice on his plastron. Every once in a while he would get some twinges in his gut reminding him of the incident, but as time passed they became fewer and farther between. Though quite capable of the blowing right by all of them and leaving everyone in his dust, he usually chose to remain with his brothers on the training runs. It was more fun to stay with them and be a part of the group than it was to take off on his own. He was a social creature after all. Mikey saw a cable in front of him and whipped out a nunchaku. Expertly flicking the weapon over the cable, he jumped and slid to a lower rooftop. "Cowabunga!" Hearing Donnie coming up behind him, he got out of the way quickly to allow his brother some room to land. Mikey grinned as Donatello joined him on the rooftop.

Arriving on the rooftop behind Mike, Don returned the grin as he slipped his bo staff back into its place on his back. Together, they looked up at their blade-wielding brothers and smirked. It was going to be a little more difficult for those two to follow.

"Maybe I should have left them a chuck, huh bro?" Mike asked Don as they waved smugly up at their brothers who were still on the higher rooftop.

"Nah, remember all the times they made fun of our choice of weapons over the years?" Donnie replied with a grin on his face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Mikey responded with a laugh.

Raph and Leo soon found another way down and joined their still smirking brothers.

"Real cute, guys," Raph grouched, slightly miffed at having been left behind.

"Come on, let's get moving." Leo turned and set the pace once again.

They were just getting back into the rhythm of things when Donatello suddenly skidded to a halt.

"We've got trouble guys. Not Foot. Punks robbing a…" He paused a moment to listen "a shop of some kind."

Leo gave his purple masked brother a nod and Don took off, heading south. It wasn't long before they came across a truck parked in a dark alley.

Blending into the wall behind him, Leonardo slipped down the fire escape and wandered around the alley until he came to a place directly in front of the parked truck. He stood there and watched as his brothers moved into position.

Mikey and Don had each taken up a point on the fire escapes on either side of the alley while Raph had moved in low. As soon as the punks had the truck loaded and the back doors shut, he silently slipped up behind the vehicle. The 5 punks had piled into the front seat of the rig and made themselves perfect little sitting ducks. Leonardo chose that moment to slide out of the brickwork. His plastron returned to its normal shade of yellow and his skin became green again. He grinned at the shocked boys and unsheathed his katana. Had the boys been paying attention, they might have noticed the seemingly floating sword hilts, as well as the bandana and pads Leo wore. The driver fired up the rig and stomped on the gas, but all that suggested anything of the sort had happened was the noise of the engine. It wasn't going anywhere, as Raphael had the back end of the rear-wheel-drive vehicle and was holding it a few inches off the ground.

Michelangelo yanked open the passenger side door in a split second and Don was at the driver's door not long after. Donatello extracted the driver from his seat as Mike made short work of hauling the others from the rig and throwing them to the ground using his 'super-speed' to the best of his ability. When the punks noticed the turtles, they panicked and Donnie mostly closed himself off to their thoughts to avoid being distracted. As soon as the truck was emptied of its passengers Raph dropped the back end and made his way into the fight.

Using his bo, Donatello blocked a knife strike from the driver of the vehicle. He then reversed directions brought the other end of the weapon around quickly and without hesitation until it collided with the driver's skull. The boy was out cold and Don leapt to the top of the truck to see how his brothers were doing, and step in if he was needed. From what he could tell the fight was pretty much over, but it couldn't hurt to be there, just in case.

Leonardo had blended in with the wall, once again, and stood waiting for Raph to knock one of the punks his way. Raph spotted his brother and sent one of the two boys in front of him stumbling Leo's direction. Leo stepped away from the wall and knocked the thief to the ground in a move the kid never saw coming. In fact, the boy never even saw his attacker.

Michelangelo still had two punks to deal with and Don was about to jump down and offer some assistance when Mike leapt backward in what seemed to be a retreat. Don, however, knew better. _Just like Mikey to do something like this, _He thought. The two punks closed in and just as they got close enough, Mike pushed back hard, slamming his shell into the wall behind him with all the force he could. It rebounded and he sailed toward the two boys and, bringing his nunchucks into play, Mike had both teens floored before they even knew that he wasn't in front of them anymore.

Raphael was toying with the guy who was still standing. He would make short work of the boy when the time was right. This kid wielded a knife that he had pulled from his sleeve. Raph just made an exasperated noise and pulled his sais out, like the little knife was going to do anything anyway, but the three pronged weapons were really rather intimidating and Raphael had always been a fan of intimidation. The kid lunged at Raph and made an attempt to bury his weapon into the red masked turtle's arm. A look of horror crossed the kid's face when the knife snapped in half. Raphael smirked down at the kid and, using the back of his hand, knocked the boy unconscious.

"Well, that was easy." Raph stated, slightly disappointed at how little resistance these boys had offered.

"Yeah," Don concurred, "but they triggered an alarm inside when they were robbing the place. The police are on their way."

"Then it's time to make ourselves scarce." Leo ordered. He pointed to the roof and leapt, his three brothers close behind.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's it. They're back on their feet and are, once again, the well oiled fighting machine we know them to be. I was asked a while ago for a note on how the final version differed from the initial idea, so here it is! In the original idea, Donatello did not have the healing ability, or the ability to share his thoughts with those he touched as that manifested itself in how I chose for the healing ability to work. Leonardo originally could turn to metal: steel, mercury, you name it he could become it, so long as it was metallic. Raphael could change size, like Gridex in the cartoon and I am now really glad I didn't go with that one now. Michelangelo pretty much had me stumped, but I was leaning toward giving him the chameleon ability that Leo wound up with in the end. Midnight Heir gave me some feedback and suggestions about mutations that were better suited to their personalities and we shuffled things out until I liked what I had. Mike wound up going through about 7 incarnations before I got him all figured out. I don't remember what all of them were, but a couple of them involved the spiderman-esque ability of crawling around on the walls and ceilings. That would have been fun too, but the bouncing was just too perfect. 

Also the original story did not have the battle with the Foot near the warehouses. Instead Mike was injured by Raph in a sparring session. He wasn't injured to the near-death point I took him in the final version, he was just banged up. This was dropped for three reasons. 1) Raph hurt Leo before I got to this part of the story and I didn't want to do it again. It would have been rather monotonous, especially since he almost took out Don too. 2) It didn't work all that well with the bouncing thing. If Raph hit him, Mike would just bounce, so I needed something sharp to do the job. 3) I really wanted a good action sequence and it was sadly lacking, so enter the Foot battle.


End file.
